A Cliche Highshool Fanfiction
by wint0green
Summary: Karkat Vantas starts a new year at MC Secondary School. There he meets a very interesting group of people. A certain tall juggalo stands out from the rest, though. Is this good or bad? Who knows... but you can read this and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Living up to the title so far

He was just starting at a new high school. What could go wrong?

The answer to that, dear reader, is everything.

Now I'm not going to play this out by constantly warning you like Lemony Snicket, the author of A series of Unfortunate Events.

But I will tell you that this isn't going to be the happiest story. It may have a happy ending, but who knows? Only I.

But I won't delay this any longer.

Karkat Vantas was starting a new school year at a brand new high school in the brand new town of Skaia in his brand new house on a brand new street. This also meant that he would have to make brand new friends.

And maybe a boyfriend for the first time.

Anyway, on the first day of school, he walked there. He really didn't feel like having his older brother Kankri drive him. It wasn't too far. So the short, grumpy, redheaded boy walked all the three blocks in his faded, worn, gray jeans and light gray hoodie to his new place of education, MC Secondary School. The principal was this weird ex-mobster named Spades Slick. Nobody knew what the MC stood for.

As soon as our protagonist arrived at the gates, he was floored by how huge the campus was. It had two-story white buildings with black doors. The office looked like a pretty modern architect designed it, because it was like some huge spiky circle with a long hallway connecting it to another smaller spiky-circle. Odd.

Karkat walked into the school, looking around, almost never blinking. Luckily he got there 30 minutes early, so he had some time to find his classrooms.

After he got his bearings straight, he sat down on a bench in the courtyard and pulled out _Fifty Shades of Grey_. It was a book he'd heard the reputation of and bought it just to annoy Kankri, who was triggered by anything and everything that had to do with sex.

As he was reading, a girl walked up from behind the bench and tapped his ankle with a red and white cane.

As Karkat twisted around to face this mysterious pester, he was greeted by red-rimmed, pointy glasses and a wide, toothy grin from Terezi Pyrope.

"Hey kid," Terezi began, leaning closer to Karkat's face and sniffing a bit. "I've never smelled you here before. You new?"

Karkat scowled. Smell? _Smell _him?!

"Why the fuck do you care? I don't even know you," Katkat said, turning back around to his book. Terezi just laughed and sat down next to him, tapping his foot with her cane rhythmically.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to know you, grumpy," she said, frowning. "So tell me who you are."

"The biggest asshole you will ever fucking meet in your miserable life," he said, rolling his eyes. Better to just get it over with than be interrogated, "Or Karkat for short."

Terezi giggled and lightly socked arkat in the arm. "Okay, biggest asshole I'll ever meet in my miserable life- I mean Karkat. I'm Terezi Pyrope, future attorney at law."

Just then, Karkat thought he heard a cat's meow and Terezi was tackled to the ground. It took him a second to realize what was happening, but she was being attacked by a short girl who seemed to be nuzzling her nose aggressively. He shrugged it off and tried to continue reading, but like every other high school fanfiction you will ever read, he was interrupted by the very romantic interest that would change his life.

Gamzee Makara walked up behind some cute-looking new motherfucker who was reading some weird pornographic novel and tousled his hair. "Hey, bro," he said, sitting in the same spot Terezi had been, "You new, huh?"

Karkat stared at him, wide-eyed. His mouth was slightly open and a light blush was visible under his pale, freckled cheeks. The dude who sat down next to him was just the perfect amount of tan, three heads taller than him, and had long, jet-black, wispy hair that curled at the ends. He wore a black ICP jacket and purple skinny jeans with gray Converse Hi-Tops and his angled, heavily featured face was painted to look like a clown. Total juggalo, but... God, this guy was fucking amazing-looking.

Hang on a fucking second.

No! No, he was not going to give himself away as the fucking homosexual reject of the school just yet! He was going to put that shit off as long as possible.

"Uh, um, yeah," Karkat stammered, shaking his head and returning to the scowl he had plastered on earlier.

The other kid just smiled. "I'm Gamzee Makara."

Karkat was once again drawn into a trance by the other's looks. Mostly his makeup, though. "I'm, uh… uhh…"

"A genuinely adorable little motherfucker?" Gamzee chuckled, smirking.

Karkat broke out of his zone again, glaring at Gamzee. "F-fuck you! No I'm not… my… My name is Karkat Vantas."

Gamzee smiled and pulled out his schedule. "So whaddya have, bro?"

The day flew by fast. Karkat had more than half of his schedule with Gamzee, unfortunately. His teachers were all fucking idiots, as he assumed they were going to be. he met some more people, like eight more, but he couldn't remember their names. Gamzee gave him his number and he spent all of the first after-school-home-time thinking about talking to him for some odd reason. He couldn't figure out why.

But maybe this school year wasn't going to be so unbearable after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations and Near-Kisses

**Kay this is like...**

**The ultimate least descriptive of all my fanfictions.**

**I apologize greatly for this.**

**The quality will improve as I go along, and lemme tell ya, I won't disappoint you!**

**Alrighty then, thanks for stickin' around 'till the second chapter! :D Enjoy.**

Karkat woke up as tired as always. He didn't want to get up, like always. He especially didn't want to go through another day trying to figure out his feelings about Gamzee. Like always.

He had been going to school at MC Secondary for almost a month, about three and a half weeks. He was doing pretty well so far, but it was only the beginning of the year. He had a long way to go. He met this really interesting group of people. Sure, they annoyed the living hell out of him, but they were the only people who approached him.

Aradia Megido was a skinny Asian girl who was really into archaeology. She was always happy, but said some of the most dark and disturbing things with a smile. She was playful with her morbidity.

Tavros Nitram was this really shy cripple. He was smart and loves fairy tales, his favorite being Peter Pan. He spoke fluent Spanish, and when he'd curse(which wasn't often) he'd do so in that language.

Sollux Captor was a full-on computer nerd- coding, hacking, interfaces, everything. He always wore these ridiculous 3-D glasses to distract people from his mismatched blue and brown eyes. He was aradia's boyfriend and seemed to really get protective of her whenever Vriska was around.

Nepeta Leijon was, surprisingly, shorter than Karkat and was obsessed with cats. She also loved to ship people, especially her friends, and as of late, she'd been starting to "ship" Gamzee and Karkat together. As soon as she told Karkat this he tried to avoid Gamzee at all costs… or at least look like he wasn't interested.

Kanaya Maryam was an amazing stylist. If you were wearing colors that clashed the tiniest bit, she'd be all over you the second she saw you. She was brilliant, and loved to read with her girlfriend Rose. Karkat thought she seemed kind of… motherly, in a way.

Terezi Pyrope was one of the most interesting girls out of the whole group. She was blind, which surprised Karkat to say the least, and wanted to be a lawyer after graduating from Harvard. She always had a huge grin on her face and giggled at almost everything. Nepeta was her girlfriend and Gamzee was her best friend.

Vriska Serket was a roleplaying and spider-obsessed bitch who bullied and and severely injured anything and everything that got in her way. She actually almost killed Aradia in middle school, which was probably why Sollux was so… edgy when she got around her.

Equius Zahhak was a sweaty creep obsessed with centaurs. It was weird and creepy and nobody liked it. He was Nepeta's best friend and was almost always seen with her on his shoulders.

Eridan Ampora was a stuck-up hipster with too much time on his hands, which he usually used to stalk his best friend Feferi, who he obviously had a crush on. He was snobby and rude and made a complete fool of himself constantly.

Feferi Peixes was the best girl on the school swim team and wore her pink goggles everywhere she went. She was the most popular, richest kid at school and was always happy. Her best friend was Aradia and they were always whispering and giggling to each other about who knows what.

And finally, there was Gamzee Makara, the school stoner. He was very tall, taller than even the basketball players, and could never be caught without his juggalo makeup on. He was some sort of mixed ethnicity of black and Native American, which probably had something to do with the odd drugs. They weren't normal. He was into ICP, and was a really happy, calm guy. He seemed to really like Tavros, almost crush-like, but everyone told Karkat that they were just really good friends that had known each other forever. But of course Karkat had begun to feel just a bit jealous, which brings us to our next subject.

Karkat Vantas still could not figure out why exactly he got all nervous around Gamzee and why he got jealous of anyone grabbing Gamzee's attention from him. He had contemplated it and thought about it way too much, but he was beginning to suspect something that posed a threat to his social stance at school.

He thought he was crushing on Gamzee.

Of course he had shoved this conclusion down to the bottom of the bottom in the deepest part of his mind. Gamzee probably wasn't even gay, right? Right. But… Karkat had seen they way the girls looked at him in the hallways, and if he was straight, he'd probably have a girlfriend by now, right? Right…

But even if he was, he probably had a crush on Tavros. Besides, Karkat didn't want to risk ruining his developing relationship with him, and also letting the whole school know he was gay. Nobody knew about that except Kankri. Karkat's parents were so unbelievably against it that they threatened him when he was younger not to choose to be that way. Karkat knew it wasn't a choice, but… he knew better than to let them know.

So, he eventually got to school. He had English with Gamzee, then Science with him, then PE, then Art, then French. He had other subjects too, of course, but not with him.

They met at the usual place, the bench Karkat sat down on on the first day, and talked for a while until the first bell rang. They made it through the first two periods with no trouble. But PE would come as a slight problem for Karkat, because they were dressing for the first time this week.

That meant he'd get to- NO, HAVE TO, HAVE TO haha- see Gamzee shirtless.

So he walked into the locker room blushing, his heartbeat just a tiny bit faster than usual, and a smirk threatening to stretch on his lips. He found his locker, opened it, and removed his clothes, taking on the hop that Gamzee wouldn't walk over there-

But hopes aren't always right…

So Karkat GOT TO, YES GOT TO HAHA see Gamzee shirtless.

"Hey Karbro," Gamzee said, leaning on the unoccupied lockers next to Karkat's. He was holding his shirt under his arm, standing in his shorts.

"Hi, asshole," Karkat said, putting his arms through the short sleeves of his shirt. He fit his head through the rest and when he turned to face Gamzee, he popped his head out and found himself leaning his forehead and nose against Gamzee's. Gamzee smiled and chuckled lightly, staring at Karkat happily. Karkat couldn't seem to move- to be honest, he didn't want to- but his breathing had picked up and it must have been the migration of the monarchs inside of his stomach, because the butterflies people talk about actually fucking feel like joyfully sickening nervousness and excitement.

The shorter of the two pulled back just as Gamzee seemed to lean forward, and was surprised when Gamzee looked a little sad. God damn, that made him feel terrible…

But that was also way too fucking close.

So they day went by quickly again. Karkat finally admitted to himself that he indeed had a crush on Gamzee.

So he decided to text him later on.


	3. Chapter 3: No homo kay maybe a little

Okay, Karkat, come on.

Open your phone.

The readers want to know what's going to happen.

Karkat opened his phone up, heeding the author's command without actually hearing it. Or knowing it was there. He added Gamzee as a contact with the paper he gave him and started talking.

CG: HEY ASSHAT

CG: I ADDED YOU NOW

TC: hEy MoThErFuCkEr!

TC: hOnK :o)

CG: WHAT

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DOES HONK MEAN

TC: iT jUsT mEaNs WhAt It MeAnS, bRo

TC: NoThIn mUcH tO iT aT aLl

CG: UGH, FUCK YOU

CG: AND WHAT'S WITH THE WAY YOU TYPE

CG: IT'S FUCKING ANNOYING

TC: well i could type like this if ya want me to

TC: but i just dont feel natural, you up and get what i'm sayin?

TC: So YeAh

CG: WHAT THE FUCK EVER.

CG: SO

CG: ARE YOU DONE WITH YOUR HOMEWORK?

TC: YyYyYyYeP :o)

CG: ME TOO

Now what? This conversation was going nowhere. Karkat was getting pretty nervous. What if he was boring Gamzee? What if Gamzee started to think he was just a boring person overall? This just wouldn't do. But as he was stressing over nonexistent opinions, he recieved quite an important message.

TC: yOu BuSy?

Oh holy shit…

TC: CaUsE mAyBe We CoUlD gO sOmEwHeRe TogEtHeR

And at this point in time Karkat felt his heart singing, a huge smile on his face, and he literally squealed. He jumped up off of his bed and danced around his room, fist-pumping. Very unlike him. He ran down the door and down the stairs and back up the stairs and jumped back on his bed, laughing into his pillow, and-

Did he really just fucking do that?

He did, didn't he?

CG: NO I'M NOT BUSY

CG: AND ONLY MY BROTHER IS HOME

CG: HE'D PROBABLY LET ME GO BUT WHAT WOULD WE EVEN DO ANYWAYS?

Karkat waited anxiously. He wanted to see just what he would end up doing with his crush. That just asked him on a date. Well, maybe it wasn't a date. Maybe he was just bored and wanted something to do and meeting up with him someplace wasn't really all that special.

TC: i WaS tHiNkIn LiKe A mOvIe Or SoMeThIn

TC: WhAt KiNd Of MoViEs Do YoU LiKe?

Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck f-

CG: OH NO

CG: I'D HONESTLY RATHER NOT REVEAL WHAT TYPE OF FUCKING MOVIES I LIKE

CG: IT'S KIND OF EMBARRASSING

TC: NaH bRo ItS aLl Up AnD cHiLl :o)

CG: ROMANCE-COMEDIES

CG: I KNOW, I KNOW, I'M A FUCKING PUSSY

TC: I dOnT tHiNk ThAtS eMbArRaSsInG

TC: tHaTs KiNd Of CuTe AcTuAlLy

TC: ;o)

Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my g-

TC: So We DoIn ThIs DaTe ThInG oR nO?

And the verdict was: Gamzee Makara asked Karkat Vantas out on a date. Now, Karkat... act surprised and not interested!

CG: WAIT

CG: THIS IS A DATE?

CG: GAMZEE DID YOU JUST ASK ME OUT

TC: iF yA wAnNa ThInK oF iT tHaT wAy ThEn YeAh

TC: BuT iF yA dOnT tHeN nO

TC: bUt I dO hOpE yOu AiNt A hOmOpHobE oR nOtHiN LiKe ThAt :o/

CG: NO NOT AT ALL

CG: I'M

CG: GAY, ACTUALLY

CG: SO

CG: UM

CG: YOU AND MY BROTHER ARE THE ONLY ONES THAT KNOW THAT

TC: Oh

TC: WeLl DoNt WoRrY aBoUt Me TeLLiN aNyOnE tHaT, bRo

TC: I tRy To KeEp ThAt A sEcReT tOo :o/

CG: SO YOU'RE GAY TOO?

CG: I HONESTLY THOUGHT YOU WERE STRAIGHT

TC: StRaIgHt As A mOtHeRfUcKiN cIrClE iS wHaT

Karkat chuckled at this. Yay! Yay yay yay yay yay! He'd never been so happy in his life!

CG: ALRIGHT

CG: WELL I GUESS I'LL MEET YOU AT THE THEATRE ON CASEY

TC: sOuNdS cOoL bRo!

TC: HoNk! :oD

Karkat dropped his phone and rolled over on his back, ignoring the pain in his cheeks caused by the smiling. He was going on a date with Gamzee! No; let me repeat that…

He was going on a DATE. WITH GAMZEE.

He told Kankri he was meeting up with some friends at the movie house and he'd be back at around 10:00. he made it there at 8 and waited anxiously for his… DATE, YES DATE to show up.

When Gamzee got there, Karkat returned to his own grumpy self. They got into the room and got good seats, but karkat really didn't care what movie they were watching, because he was ON. A DATE. WITH GAMZEE. It turned out to be some sort of new, not popularly advertised rom-com, completely fitting all of the rom-com cliches with rom-com-iness.

About halfway through, Karkat felt Gamzee's long, sleeved arm wrap around his shoulders, and nothing he tried could distract him from it or still his heart. he noticed that the two main characters were in a situation leading up to a kiss, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Gamzee turn his head towards him. Karkat's eyes widened and he gulped. He turned to face Gamzee, returning the stare. Gamzee leaned closer slowly, and Karkat didn't move back; if he did anything, it was inch forward.

This small moment was shattered, though, by Gamzee being shot point-blank in the head with a Winchester Repeating Ten-year-old's hand, loaded with popcorn bullets.

"Aw, what the…" Gamzee rubbed the side of his head where he had been severely injured, pulling back from his date. Karkat glared at the kid, who was cracking up. This little fucker did NOT just destroy a potential kiss from his crush.

He grabbed the large soda Gamzee had bought him and removed the plastic lid with a pop, launching it forward and splashing it onto the kid. The kid ceased laughing immediately, staring at Karkat in the dark of the theatre, mouth agape.

"Learn some fucking respect, you little bitch," Karkat spat, turning back around. He crossed his arms and glared angrily at the screen in front of him. Gamzee's arm wasn't around him anymore, he didn't get a kiss, and he absolutely could not enjoy the movie any longer.

The move finally ended forty-five minutes later, and the walk out was more than a little awkward. They got outside to the parking lot, and were walking down the sidewalk when Karkat knew he had to do something. But he needed to go over a list first:

-Gamzee looked like he was trying to kiss him in the locker room today.

-Gamzee asked him out on a date.

-Gamzee called Karkat's preference of movie genres cute.

-Gamzee put his arm around Karkat during the movie.

-Gamzee tried to kiss him again.

So why not? All the facts are pointing to a potentially happy Karkat.

So he stopped-

And Gamzee stopped too-

And he looked up at him-

And he stood on his toes, and put his hand on the back of his neck-

And he leaned up-

And kissed Gamzee.

At first Karkat earned next to no response, no reciprocation at all. Fearing the worst, he tried to pull away, but was forced back by Gamzee bending down a bit and wrapping an arm around his waist, kissing him back. Karkat's heart sped up, and he could hear it in the backs of his ears. He was kissing Gamzee. He was kissing Gamzee. He was kissing Gamzee!

Gamzee pulled back, much to Karkat's dismay, and only then did he realize that the shorter male was clutching on to the loose fabric of his tee. Gamzee smiled down at him, releasing his firm hold on his waist. He got Karkat. He had Karkat.

Karkat just stared at Gamzee, trying to convince himself that this wasn't a dream. But it wasn't, because he could still feel a warm tingle on his lips. He broke out of his trance and blushed, furrowing his brows and pouting.

"U-uh..."

Gamzee chuckled at his little friend's embarrassment and kissed him on the cheek.

"Been wantin' to do that for a while now, bro."

Gamzee ended up walking him home, and Karkat allowed him to hold his hand up until the point when they were a block away from his house. He explained to Gamzee that his parents were homophobes, extremely violent ones at that, and he under no circumstances was going to get caught.

They said their goodbyes, and after a short amount of interrogation from his parents, he was able to fall asleep happily.

For one reason:

He had gone ON A DATE. With GAMZEE.

And he had KISSED. GAMZEE.

And that made him smile even when he arose the next day.


	4. Chapter 4: Even more homo than before

Okay, here we go, Karkat!

You're going to start a new week of school! With your… Your… supposed boyfriend.

Yeah, he still hadn't talked to him about that. Gamzee had facetimed him a few times over the weekend, and tried not to be the fuckup he was, and failed completely. He tripped over his own feet, said stupid things, and other shit that he just wanted to forget. But they really didn't confirm what… they were, exactly.

So he got in the car with Kankri, really not up to walking to school that day. He spent the whole, traffic-filled, fifteen-minute drive with his heart pounding, fixing his hair that just wouldn't stay neat, and wondering why in the hell he was so nervous. He also wondered if Gamzee was thinking of him, or if he was going to tell him he needed to look better, or…

Ugh, Karkat, get ahold of yourself. He's probably just waiting outside of the school like he is every day. With Tavros. He'd wait outside of the school for Karkat… with Tavros. Wait, what if he was trying to cheat on Tavros with Karkat? Would he even do that?What is he was just some disgusting horny teenager? Would Gamzee be so desperate to get laid that he'd break someone's heart? As Karkat was thinking these things, a memory slowly crept up on him from the back of his mind.

Karkat, listen. You're not going to get anywhere by worrying about Gamzee using you up and throwing you out. You don't want to go through that again…

Karkat shuddered and shook his head. That was a very emotionally traumatic experience. And, then again, Gamzee was too nice to do that to him, right? Right…

He was shaken from his thoughts by Kankri saying bye to him, and he got out of the car, slinking one strap of his backpack on his shoulder. He looked around, trying to find his tall fri- boy friend? Friend? Boyfriend? They still needed to work that out. He was trying to find Gamzee in the noisy crowd of fellow students. he scanned the length of the black gate, and finally saw him standing at the bike racks with Tavros. He speed-walked over and slowed down when Gamzee smiled at him.

"Hey my wicked redbro, you doin' good?" Gamzee asked, putting his arm around Karkat. Karkat furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Red-bro?" he asked, looking up at Gamzee. "What the fuck is a redbro?"

Gamzee just smiled and leaned down, kissing Karkat on the lips. Karkat blushed deeply and froze, shoving Gamzee away and looking to the side.

"What the hell was that for, clownfuck?"

"Well, what that was for…" Gamzee placed his forefinger on his chin and looked to the side, faking contemplation. "That was because you're my boyfriend, and also, you see how you're all red? Well you're my redbro."

Karkat flipped him off and Gamzee just laughed, and they walked calmly over to the bench. Gamzee leaned awkwardly against his much shorter friend, trying to get comfortable. But he didn't really care if he twinged a muscle in his neck as lock he could show his affection for Karkat. The little guy was just so motherfucking cute. And now, he was allowed to hug him and kiss him and lay on him. The weekend had been so long… Gamzee just couldn't stop thinking about kissing him. And seeing the joy on Nepeta's face, too. He liked to see his friends happy.

Though he had never seen Karkat smile. He always had this grumpy scowl on his face. Once in a while he'd smirk, but it didn't look like… Happy. So maybe Gamzee wanted to try to get him to smile.

After about two minutes of Gamzee laying on him, Karkat was done. If they were somewhere else with not as many people, then maybe it would be okay, but… Christ, they were in the middle of every kid at the school!

"Gamzee, come on, off," Karkat sighed, nudging his shoulder upwards to get Gamzee's head off of him. Gamzee sat up but pouted.

"Aww, Karbro, why?" he asked, trying to sound like a child who just lost his candy-eating privileges.

"Fucking Gamzee. We're in public, chucklefaggot. If you want to throw yourself on me then I'll fucking come over to your house after school," Karkat replied, rolling his eyes.

"That sounds miraculous, Karbro, but where exactly do you want me to throw myself on ya? My bed's the perfect motherfuckin' place…" Gamzee said smirked, making two fingers into

legs and running them up Karkat's thigh.

Karkat's face turned so red that it was impossible to see his freckles. He quickly swatted Gamzee's hand away. "Shut up, you retarded crutchfucker."

Gamzee laughed and backed off, leaning lazily against the bench. he was just toying around. He didn't really think they were going there yet. Key words in Gamzee's mind: _Yet._

But Karkat's past clung to him, and he found himself a little uncomfortable around Gamzee. He knew that he might just be freaking out a little, and there was nothing to worry about. Gamzee wouldn't ever do that to him. But there was still that other half of his mind that told him to get away while he still could, before he was left to cry himself to sleep every night for two years… Again.

But the only time he didn't think about it that day was in French class with Gamzee. It. Was. Amazing.

It started out normal, the teacher taking roll, and the students having to say "here" in French and all that. But just as the teacher was about to start the lesson, Gamzee raised his hand.

"Oui, Gamzee?" she said, staring at him intently. Gamzee smiled at her and began.

"Uh, I just up and wanted to show off my knowledge on how to say the word 'quiet' in French," he said, acting sheepish. The teacher smiled warmly.

"Allez-y, Gamzee ."

"Alright, well, here goes…" Gamzee said, standing up. "How you say quiet is 'baise'."

The teacher was shocked, a look of worry on her face. "No, Gamzee. I'm… I'm afraid you're mistaken-"

"No, I know this word! Baise, baise," he continued happily. A couple of other kids laughed, and when Gamzee looked over at Karkat, he was… actually smiling. He was trying to hold down cackling laughter, and all the while… smiling.

"Mr. Makara, you know what you are saying!"

"I sure do. Here, I studied, and to prove it, I'll compliment you: Jem'en fous. C'est des connenes."

The teacher was fuming. "JEUNE HOMME , asseyez-vous tout de suite!" she yelled, clenching her fists. luckily, Gamzee had the talent of knowing when to stop, so he put his hands up and sat down. A couple of kids around him fist-bumped him, chuckling. Karkat was too busy dying of laughter in his seat to congratulate his friend.

And like always, mostly because the author doesn't want to write all of that shit, the day flew by fast and soon Karkat was waiting for Gamzee at the gates, straining his neck upwards to try and see over the crowd. Being sort was fucking annoying.

He was surprised when Gamzee snuck up behind him. He hoisted him up and put him on his shoulders, not waiting a second to get off campus.

"Holy fuck, how fucking strong are you?!" Karkat yelled, clutching onto Gamzee's shirt. He pressed his calves forcefully into Gamzee's chest, trying to hang on as tight as he could.

"Haha, I ain't that strong bro, you're just really motherfuckin' tiny," Gamzee laughed, nudging Karkat's leg with the side of his head affectionately. Karkat grumbled something under his breath and rested his chin on the top of Gamzee's head.

The walk home got them more than a few awkward stares, which Karkat wasn't too happy about, but he knew nobody would try to hurt him or Gamzee.

Karkat was a bit nervous to go inside of Gamzee's house. He'd seen how organized Gamzee was, and judging by that, things weren't going to be so clean.

But despite the size of the building that Gamzee called his house, it was unbelievably tidy. The counters were bright white, the paint on the walls was a dark, vibrant purple, and the carpets were soft and light gray. Most of the furniture was black, and there were about five TV rooms. The four bathrooms were upstairs as well as the bedrooms, which all had balconies. This was amazing compared to Karkat's small, 3-bedroom/1 bathroom house which his family shared. Hell, Gamzee's house could be a mall for him.

Gamzee's bedroom ceiling was splattered with paint of all different colors against black, and the walls were a striped pattern of lime-green and indigo-ish purple. It was bright and unique and Gamzee loved it. He had dozens of demonic clown and ICP posters, an art studio in the walk-in closet, and music recording equipment in a corner. Karkat didn't know Gamzee played guitar. He also didn't know Gamzee was such a great visual artist until the first two days of Art.

Gamzee plopped down on his bed, motioning for Karkat to lay down beside him. Karkat tensed up, being reminded to be careful by that one destroyed side of his brain. He managed, though, and was able to sit cross-legged next to his boyfriend.

"So, bro, whaddya feel like doin'?" Gamzee said, yawning. School tired him out.

"Well… maybe…" Karkat trailed off, still jumpy. Maybe he should just tell Gamzee about what happened...?

"Actually, Gamzee, I think… I mean, fuck, I…" he shook his head, growling. "I need to let you know something… very, very important about me…"

Gamzee raised his eyebrows and flipped over, propping himself up on his elbows.

"And what may this very, very important thing be, my brother?"

"Well…" Karkat started, gathering up his strength.

"About what you said earlier, the whole… bed thing, and the hand thing, and… Well, it just.. made me uncomfortable as fuck, and… for a reason that I really find hard to talk about… But… I have to tell you. When I was in my freshman year of high school two years ago, I had a crush on this kid…"

Karkat turned to see Gamzee's curious gaze before continuing.

"Well… one day he said he liked me. And then… we kind of had… something for a while, and I… I really loved him, Gamzee, but… I guess he didn't love me back. He led me on, and one day, we ended up… uh…"

He paused, gulping.

"We ended up having sex, and from then on, he never talked to me or looked at me. I tried to get information from his friends, but they'd just punch me in the nose and call me a fucking faggot and and walk off or something like that, and… I just… I can't… It's just really hard for me to…"

Karkat couldn't continue because he was choking up and he could feel the tears begging to see the looked helplessly at Gamzee, seeing the worried expression on his face. Gamzee sat up and quickly pulled Karkat into his chest, running his fingers through his hair softly.

"I-it's really fucking hard to… to not worry that you'll do that to me. It's really fucking difficult to worry every goddamned second that you'll just take advantage of me and never speak to me again. And… my fucking homophobic parents… That whole thing made me think that the world was against me because of my sexuality, it made me think they were right," he sobbed, gripping onto Gamzee's shirt.

"So… what you said earlier… I know you were just joking around and all but _fuck! _It made me think you were just going to scoot me along as quickly as possible and get rid of me after… after…"

Gamzee sighed and hugged him tighter. "I'm all kinds of sorry, Karkat…" he said sadly. "I… probably shouldn't have said anything in the first place."

"No," Karkat breathed out heavily. "You're fine, it's me... I'm the one who needs to fucking get ahold of himse-"

"Nope," Gamzee cut him off quickly. "No you ain't. I'm just gonna have to be motherfuckin' careful 'a what I say. I can't be up and hurtin' ya or worryin' ya, now can I?" He held on to the smaller male as he layed down on his side, snuggling into his chest. He loved Karkat. So he needed to help him with this.

Karkat relaxed against Gamzee, finding himself smiling into the mess of his untamed, curly hair.

Maybe he actually could trust someone this time.


	5. Chapter 5: And here comes the drama

**Hey readers, it's me, the author, and I'd really hope you'd read at least this AN.**

**If you're reading my other stories as well, um , thank you for doing that, but I think I'm going to have to put a couple of them on hiatus for a while and focus on this one. I tend to start things I never finish, and I also lose inspiration very quickly. That's already starting to happen on this one -_-**

**But I'm going to promise you that I'll finish this! I need to! And I'm just going to love stressing you guys out with the next few chapters. There's a reason why I listed the second genre as "drama". *maniacal laughter* Also…. I like to "time-skip" over months and weeks and shit, you may have already noticed that. So if I mention a huge gap of time between the last chapter and current one, just… just know that I'm lazy. No, let me correct myself: I'm selectively motivated. Okay, I'll be quiet now, and beware: huge fucking time skip in this one.**

"Ohhhh my fucking god Gamzee, will you stop going on about your weird-ass miracles nobody will ever fucking understand?" Karkat grumbled, raising his hands and letting them fall limply at his sides. They were sitting on his bed in his house, trying to keep quiet.

It had been two months, one week and three days since they got together, according to Gamzee. Karkat had been managing fine to keep it a secret, and only Kankri knew. Gamzee had come over a couple of times before, and his parents liked him. They thought he was polite and generous and overall a good friend.

"Nah bro, I am straight up tellin' ya. Miracles. It's like… Alright, computers, right? What the fuck? Miracles is what."

Karkat furrowed his brows and closed his eyes, holding the bridge of his nose in between his fingers. "Fuck. You. It's called technology, you bastard."

Gamzee just laughed and rested his head on Karkat's shoulder. His little bro was just so motherfucking funny when he was angry.

Karkat laid his head on top of Gamzee's and hummed. Gamzee put his hand on top of Karkat's bent knee, rubbing his thumb over the gray denim rhythmically.

"So… If your parents ever found out about this… they'd disown ya or somethin' like that?" he asked, staring at the wall in front of him.

"Yeah. Not only that, but they'd probably give me a good beating and leave at least one bone broken," Karkat replied, rolling his eyes. "It's fucking ridiculous."

"Motherfuck yeah it is, it's idiotic. I guess some people just don't understand that it's not some terrible thing. It's just part of ya."

"Try telling that to the entirety of the world, I'm sure they'll be enlightened," Karkat said sarcastically. Gamzee sighed and sat up, looking at Karkat.

"Gamzee, what are you even do-" Karkat was cut off by Gamzee kissing him. He let his eyes fall closed until the other pulled back.

"I really love you, Karkat," Gamzee said seriously, staring Karkat straight in the eyes. Karkat blushed lightly and felt his heart flutter in his chest.

"Gamzee, why are you spontaneously telling me you-" Again he was cut off by Gamzee's own mouth and he clenched his eyes shut. He felt Gamzee slowly making his way on top of him and his eyes snapped open, his arms shooting outward against Gamzee's chest. Gamzee pulled away, confused at the other's sudden action.

"Gamzee, we've only been together for two months, plus my fucking parents are downstairs, so-"

"Relax brother, I ain't plannin' on that shit right now," Gamzee cut Karkat off with words this time. "Just wanna get some sloppy makeouts on."

Karkat blushed deeply. He knew that there was a chance of his parents walking on on them, and that would mean hell. But he let Gamzee start to kiss him again.

After barely a few minutes, Karkat was becoming the needy one, going a bit rougher than Gamzee. His hands were lost in the taller boy's thick, curly hair. Gamzee's hands were underneath Karkat's shoulders, his elbows bent. At some point in time he ran his tongue over the redhead's lips, and was surprised to find that he let him in. It was exciting and fun and Karkat was enjoying it every bit Gamzee was- that is, until his dad came in without knocking.

"Son, should I order Chinese or pizza for dinner-" He was stopped short by the sight in front of him. Karkat was underneath his friend(or as now realized, possibly more than a friend), gripping on to his hair, with greasepaint smudged around his mouth. He stared wide-eyed back at his father, his throat dry and his heart at the bottom of his stomach. Gamzee wasn't even breathing. He was too terrified to need oxygen.

"You… Karkat…" the man nearly whispered, his face turning red and his brows furrowing. He gritted his teeth. His eyes darted up from Karkat to Gamzee, his eye twitching.

"You turned my son into a goddamned queer!" he screamed, stepping forward. Karkat sat up and Gamzee backed off, staring.

"No he did not, dad! I've been gay for a long fucking time!" he yelled back.

"Don't you give me that shit, you ungrateful bitch! I've taken all the time I have to raise you right and teach you not to choose-"

"IT'S NOT A FUCKING CHOICE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Karkat screamed louder than his dad ever could, clenching his fists and standing up off of the bed.

"You're lucky I'm not beating you into the carpet, Karkat Vantas!" the man said, going over to his son. He pulled one arm back, preparing to hit his son. Before he could do anything, Gamzee socked him in the jaw and stepped in front of Karkat.

"You don't mtoherfuckin' touch him," he growled, staring at the man who was now holding his jaw. Karkat's mother came in, looking worried.

"Is everything al… right…" she lost her sentence in her schock, angrily staring at Gamzee and her injured husband.

"What on Earth happened?!" she raised her voice, hurrying over to Karkat's father and looking at his bruised jaw.

"Our son has been fucking the juggalo," he breathed huskily, glaring at Gamzee.

"Shut the fuck up, dad! You know you're just saying that!" Karkat yelled, trying to get out from behind Gamzee who was being much too protective.

"Do not speak to him that way, young man! Especially when you have made such a terrible choice! You are a disgrace to this family!" his mother shouted. Gamzee still said nothing, just held Karkat back.

"You used to say that if I turned out gay you'd fucking _burn_ me! You said you'd bash my head in! Do you know how fucking emotionally exhausting it is to constantly have to hide and avoid you?! To know that if I ever let out who I am, I'll be disowned?! You are fucking abusive!" Karkat roared, feeling tears start to form behind his eyelids. His dad stood up straight and was about to say something, but changed his mind. He socked Gamzee in the nose, but before he could do anything else, Gamzee grabbed Karkat's arm and was running down the stairs. They passed Kankri, who had been coming up to see what the commotion was about.

The got out of the house, Karkat tripping over his short legs behind Gamzee. He knew his parents were going to be following right behind them. After a short amount of time, Gamzee just picked him up and threw him onto his shoulders. Karkat leaned his face into Gamzee's hair, starting to cry. He had fucked up. Bad.

Gamzee sprinted as fast as he could, his heart tearing itself open every time he felt another teardrop in his hair. It was his fault his parents found out. If he had just backed off, or had not even started kissing him in the first place, they'd be happily enjoying whatever type of dinner his dad had suggested. Wow, his dad's last words to him were "_Chinese or pizza?"_

After a few more corners, they made it to Gamzee's house. They didn't even explain what happened to Kurloz or Gamzee's dad, and when Gamzee's dad mouthed "Why is Karkat crying?" Gamzee had just glared at him and ran up the stairs to his room.

Gamzee set Karkat down on his bed, where he pulled his knees close to himself and cried. Gamzee felt too guilty to comfort his little lover, so he sat on the opposite edge of the bed, facing the wall instead of Karkat. Karkat continued to sniffle and hiccup, and after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, he stared at Gamzee's back.

Gamzee could feel Karkat's eyes on him, but didn't dare turn around. He knew it was over. Or going to be. These thoughts were dismissed, though, when he felt small arms wrap around his torso and a head lay against his back.

"Gamzee, turn around, please," Karkat whispered, his nose stuffy from crying. Gamzee turned around hesitantly, finding it difficult to look Karkat in the eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, clown. Now look at me," Karkat said gently, grabbing Gamzee's hand. Gamzee looked at him, eyelids straining to keep the tears back at the sight of Karkat's red, swollen eyes, lips, and tear-stained cheeks.

"It's not your fault, Gamzee," Karkat continued, sighing. "It's them."

Gamzee allowed only a single tear to roll down his cheek and drip onto Karkat's hand. Karkat frowned and leaned into Gamzee's chest, wrapping his arms around him.

"You know, I really love you too," he said, nuzzling into Gamzee. Gamzee smiled and cautiously rubbed Karkat's back. He'd be staying here for a while, and he knew it.

They told Gamzee's family what had happened later that day, and they said that Karkat could stay as long as he needed. That night, when they went to sleep, Gamzee held Karkat as closely as he could, and Karkat let him.

They really did love each other.


	6. Chapter 6: Getting used to it

**Ugggggghhhhh finally.**

**I'm usually a pretty quick uploader, sorry this one is taking so damn long _**

**But yeah! Thanks for making it this far and stickin' with this story! I'll try to upload every day. I'm capable. You know how I do it? Listen to a single song on repeat until I finish the chapter. **

**Anyways, Enjoy.**

Gamzee Makara woke up from a very stressful night. He was a bit confused as to why Karkat was laying nuzzled against him in his bed, but he soon remembered that his friend would be staying for a while, which meant that he'd have to sleep in his bed.

He looked at Karkat for a while, thinking about what in the motherfuck they were going to do. He decided that now wasn't the time to mull such things over, though; it was a school day. Tuesday, to be exact… not the middle of the week, but not the beginning either. Unbearable.

"Karbro…" Gamzee said, barely above a whisper. He ran his fingers over the other's cheek softly. "Gotta wake up, shorty."

Karkat made a whiny noise and furrowed his brows, turning over. He pulled the dark purple-gray blankets further up his shoulders.

"Mhhheeeeeeeennngggggh…" Karkat- well, there's not really a word for that…. "I don't want to fucking waste seven hours of my life at school."

"You won't have to in three days," Gamzee said jokingly. "Now get the motherfuck up before I'm forced to tickle ya."

This sent Karkat straight out of the warm embrace of the body-heated blankets. He did _not_ like to be tickled. Not at all.

"Fuck, Gamzee…" Karkat yawned groggily. "I don't have any clothes."

Gamzee sucked in a shallow breath, about to say something, but just couldn't find anything to say. He was a lot bigger than Karkat, and so was the rest of his family. Guess he'd just have to wear the smallest they could find.

"You're gonna have to wear one of my old shirts or somethin' bro, because you are motherfuckin' tiny," he replied, digging through his dresser drawers. He heard Karkat grumble something behind him, but paid no attention to it.

He eventually pulled up a black tee from the depths of bunched up shirts, turning it around. It had a dark purple image of a sea-goat on it. Oh yeah, he remembered this old thing. He got it a few years back at a store in the mall. It was on a rack with a bunch of other zodiac-related shirts.

He tossed it to Karkat along with some old indigo skinny jeans. "There you go. i hope they don't look _too_ ridiculous on ya, Karbro," Gamzee said.

Karkat rolled his eyes. "What the fuck ever. I'm just glad you didn't give me a goddamn ICP shirt."

Gamzee laughed and went to excavate some clothes for himself while Karkat put his on. When he turned around, he just about passed out from a cute seizure. The shirt on Karkat was falling down one shoulder, and the jeans fit his thighs, but the cuffs bunched up around his ankles and barely let his feet poke out. The purple colors also made his freckles way more noticeable, and Karkat's freckles to Gamzee were just little dots of perfect and cute and motherfuck yes.

"Motherfucking…" Gamzee choked out, staring at his little bro.

Karkat glared at him angrily. "Oh. My god. If you say _one thing_, I will shove _both_ my feet up your ass."

Gamzee laughed and walked into the bathroom. He renewed his facepaint, which he didn't necessarily wash off the night before, put on some new earrings, brushed his teeth, and wrestled with his hair until the referee slammed the ring three times and declared that he had lost. He walked back through his room to go downstairs, but before he left, he grabbed Karkat's wrist and before he could say anything he yanked him towards himself and kissed him on the forehead. Karkat probably flipped him off or something like that, but he didn't see it. He was already running down the stairs to see whatever Condie was making.

Gamzee's mother had died long before that, and when he was about ten, his Dad's best friend, Condie, moved in with them. She took care of the boys, and made sure Gamzee's dad was fine with money and stuff like that. She was fun, and they all loved her.

"Aww yeah, motherfuckin' waffles," Gamzee said happily, rubbing his stomach as he ran to the table. He sat down in front of Kurloz who signed "good morning" to him and fist-bumped him. He was about to impale his breakfast with the three-sticked poking device when Karkat sat down beside him. He head-butted the shorter boy in the neck and kissed his jaw, tousling his hair as well. Karkat cursed at him and shoved him off, pulling his shirt over his shoulder just so it could experience the joy of sliding back down again.

After a while, Karkat looked up slowly to find Kurloz staring at him intensely. he jumped back a bit and frowned, nudging Gamzee with his elbow. Gamzee looked at Kurloz and started signing a conversation with him.

"What?"

"This is Karkat, correct?"

"Yeah…?"

"He's pretty cute. :o)"

"Uh, thanks."

"He looks like Cronus's boyfriend."

"That's because he's Kankri's little brother."

"Really?"

"Yep. Now stop staring at him, Kurloz, you're freaking him out."

"Whoops. I didn't motherfucking mean that. :o/"

"I'll tell him."

"Kurloz is really sorry for starin' at ya bro, he just thinks you look a lot like Kankri," Gamzee said, stuffing his mouth full of waffle and syrup. Karkat nodded and paused for a second.

"Wait," he said, narrowing his eyes. "He can't talk?"

"Uuuh, yeah, bro. Ever since, uh," Gamzee looked at Kurloz again. "Something happened a couple of years ago and it screwed his mind up pretty bad."

"Oh, okay," Karkat said, deciding not to get into it. It seemed like a pretty touchy subject.

A few minutes later, Gamzee realized that Karkat didn't have his backpack either. Looked like he'd just have to borrow Gamzee's. Gamzee didn't mind missing too many assignments as long as he was helping a bro out. He could make them up later.

They left fifteen minutes before school started, and when they got there, Terezi knew something was up. She walked up to Karkat and sniffed around him, getting way too close for comfort.

"This isn't your color," she said accusingly. "This is Gamzee's. It smells like him… when… he was… younger? Wait!" she stood up straight suddenly, pointing her index finger to the sky. "You're wearing his old sea goat shirt!"

By this point, Karkat understood Terezi's whole synesthesia deal. So this didn't surprise him at all. "Yeah, Terezi, I am."

Terezi cackled and walked behind the gym with them, purposely whacking a couple of kids with her cane. She was a weird kid.

Feferi and Aradia greeted them as always, questioning them about why Karkat was wearing Gamzee's clothes. They didn't have enough time to find out, though, because the bell rang and everyone had to go to class.

At lunch, Karkat was grumpier than he was that morning. He was edgy and just stared at his food, poking at it. By then, everyone had developed their own theories as to why he was wearing Gamzee's clothes, and they all related to them doing… things. But when they started talking about it was when he wanted to explode.

"I honestly think Gamzee was the one who started it. Karkat's too shy."

"I wonder if they used any toys."

"Karkat purrbably likes the kissing more that the actual _doing_."

On and on and on they went. Even the most modest of the group were spouting out ideas, poking fun at Karkat while Gamzee sent angry glares at them. But Karkat finally had enough. He leaned up to Gamzee's ear and whispered, "If they want to see what I really like, then why don't we just fucking show them?"

Gamzee's eyes widened, but the second he turned to look at Karkat, the short little guy had pounced on him. He had his hands in his hair and was full-on making out with Gamzee, _in public_. He didn't even come up for air, didn't care about his boyfriend's facepaint, and was even starting to shove him downward on the bench. He finally stopped after he received a few bitemarks on his jaw, swiftly jumping off of Gamzee and continuing to eat his lunch quietly. Gamzee sat next to him, quite dazed. Everyone started at the now silent Karkat Vantas with apparent blushes on their faces.

Karkat glared and swallowed his current bit of food. "Well, you guys want to fucking see further than that?" Everyone shook their heads rapidly. "Then you fuckers shouldn't have talked so openly about it. It's fucking rude and idiotic. and, just to make things clear for you fucktards, no. We did not fucking 'do it'. I was kicked out of my house quickly and had no time to fucking pack. So you don't have to ask."

Gamzee just sat there with a dopey smile on his face, which was covered in smeared facepaint. Karkat had just publicly, in front of all of their friends, kissed him. e even started it! Sure, it was to prove a point, but he kissed him in public! So far he'd only let Gamzee hold his hand! Now he'd get to hug him at school too!

Karkat raised an eyebrow at Gamzee, sitting there with his chin on one hand and a huge grin plastered on his face. "Hey," he said, poking him in the arm. "What the fuck is up with you, jugga-trash?"

Gamzee snapped out of his trance, smiled warmly at Karkat, and leaned down to peck him on the lips. "Thanks for that, bro."

Karkat blushed. "Whatever."

Nepeta squealed and tried to pounce on Gamzee and Karkat, but Equius stopped her, carrying her away. "Nooo!" she yelled. "I ship it! I ship it so hard!"

Terezi giggled and followed them to who knows where. Everyone went back to talking amongst themselves, food was thrown once in a while, the usual. Gamzee was happy. And behind the grumpy shell, Karkat was too. He could get used to this. But for now, he needed to figure out how he was going to get his stuff to Gamzee's house.

But that, my dear reader, will have to wait until the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Hey, guess what? More drama

**It has been far too long -_-**

**Sorry.**

**Unfortunately, I'm already starting to lose motivation for this fanfiction….**

**So, just, tell me if you want me to continue I guess?**

**Alright, thanks :3**

**Enjoy.**

Karkat Vantas could not take anymore of wearing Gamzee's clothes. He looked completely ridiculous. They were far too large, and when the shirts slid off of his shoulders, he got sunburned. Fucking pale skin.

So now, he had to come up with a plan to break into his house and get all of his possessions. But his parents were always home on weekends, so they'd have to figure out what school day they could do it.

Karkat sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands. It was really early, but he just could not get his mind off of this problem. He stared at Gamzee who was still sleeping, thinking of what to do. He pulled his laptop off of the nightstand and opened it, clicking on the Pesterchum icon. He chose "start memo" and invited everyone to it.

carcioGeneticist[CG] started memo.

twinArmageddons[TA] joined memo.

TA: hii kk

CG: SOLLUX WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THIS EARLY

TA: iim alway2 up at liike four

TA: ii wa2 goiing to a2k you the 2ame que2tiion

Gamzee stirred, yawning as his eyelids slowly slid open. He squinted and blinked a dew times, blinded by the bright computer screen. What was Karkat doing at 4 a.m.?

"Karbro, what are ya doin'?" he asked, confused.

"Seeing how we can get my stuff here," Karkat replied shortly, still talking to Sollux.

CG: I NEED HELP FIGURING OUT HOW TO GET MY STUFF FROM MY FUCKING PARENTS' HOUSE

TA: fuck iif ii know

gallowsCalibrator[GC] joined memo.

GC: W3LL W3 C4N'T COMM1T 4 F3LONY

GC: BR3AK1NG 4ND 3NT3R1NG 1S 4 S3R1OUS CR1M3

CG: IT'S NOT BREAKING AND ENTERING IF IT'S MY OWN HOUSE

CG: THEY MIGHT HAVE DISOWNED ME BUT I STILL LIVE THERE, TECHNICALLY

arsenicCatnip[AC] joined memo.

AC: hello! :33

AC: so we're stealing karkitty's own things from his own house?

AC: is that even stealing?

CG: NO

CG: IT ISN'T

"Bro, come on. It's a motherfuckin' school day. We can't be doin' thi-"

"Yes we are, fucktard. Weekdays are the only opportunity we have," Karkat cut him off. "Now get your phone out and help me convince these idiots."

Gamzee shrugged and opened the Pesterchum app on his smartphone.

terminallyCapricious[TC] joined memo.

TC: oKaY sOoOo I gUeSs wE gOtTa SkIp ScHoOl ToDaY tO dO tHiS sHiT

TA: fuckiing hell

TA: iif we 2kiip school we'll probably mii22 the siingle mo2t iimportant thiing we have two learn thii2 year

TA: that alway2 fuckiing happens

CG: SUCK IT UP SOLLUX

CG: I DON'T THINK ANY OF YOU WANT TO SEE ME WEARING GAMZEE'S CLOTHES ANYMORE

grimAuxiliatrix[GA] joined memo.

GA: I Can Agree With Karkat

GA: Gamzee's Clothing Style Choice Is Quite Debatable

GA: So Seeing Two People Wear It Is…

GA: Agonizing, To Say The Least

CG: THAT WAS REALLY FUCKING PEACHY, KANAYA

centaursTesticle[CT] joined memo

CT: D→ greetings

CT:D-may i be of any assistance

CT:D-in this

CT:D-robbery of one's own belongings

CG: UGH FINE

CG: JUST DON'T SWEAT ALL OVER ANY OF MY SHIT

CT: D→ as long as you do not possess any

CT: D→ images of centaurs

CT: D→ or

CT: D→ horses

CG: NOT THAT I FUCKING KNOW OF

AC: ewww equius you're gross!

AC: stop sweating!

CG: YOU'RE WITH HIM?

AC: we have a sleepover efurry furrsday! :33

TC: sO nOw ThAt We HaVe EvErYbOdY

TC: wHaT's ThE pLaN?

GC: HMMM :?

GC: C4N'T SOLLUX DR1V3?

TA: no

TA: but miituna can

CG: SO CAN MITUNA DRIVE HIS TRUCK TO MY HOUSE AND BRING OUR STUFF OVER

TA: 2ure, ii gue22

AC: i want to help too!

AC: maybe i can use my catlike refurrlexes to sneak into the house!

AC: or s33 who's home! :33

CG: OKAY

TC: mOtHeRfUcKiN bItChTiTs! :o)

TC: WhAt MiRaCuLoUs TiMe WiLl We Be MeEtInG eAcH oThEr ThErE?

CG: IN

CG: LET'S SAY

CG: IN THREE HOURS

CG: I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE SO DON'T EVEN ASK

CG: BUT IT WON'T TAKE THE WHOLE FUCKING DAY, SO PLAN ON EITHER GOING SOMEWHERE WITH THE REST OF US OR GOING BACK HOME

TA: kay

TA: ii'll go let miituna know

twinArmageddons[TA] exited memo.

AC: yes! i'm so excited!

arsenicCatnip[AC] exited memo.

CG: OKAY

CG: WE'LL SEE YOU GUYS THERE

carcioGeneticist[CG] exited memo.

Karkat closed the laptop, placed it back on the nightstand, and sighed. He slid back under the covers, closing his eyes. It was going to be a long day.

Gamzee turned his phone off and let it fall to the carpet. He was way too tired to care. He bent his arms and put his hands under his head, closing his eyes, trying to fall back asleep for just a little while.

Karkat looked at Gamzee confusedly. Usually he'd move over to him and try to cuddle with him, but he wasn't. He was surprised at himself for feeling a little disappointed. He always tried to shove Gamzee off. He slowly rolled over to him, trying to be quiet.

Gamzee was confused when he felt Karkat lay his head on his chest. His eyes stayed closed, but his brows furrowed. What was Karkat doing? He thought the little guy hated, or at least tolerated, his maying on him all the time. So why was he snuggling up to him?

Karkat closed his eyes as he rested his head on Gamzee's chest, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Gamzee just smiled and placed one of his hands on the other's back. Motherfucking adorable.

The time eventually came to meet up at Karkat's old house. But they needed to see if anyone was there first.

"I'll go check!" Nepeta said determinedly. She ran up to one of the windows, crouching below the glass. The went all around the house, checking in every entrance, and was even able to scale the wall at one point in order to see upstairs. he came prancing back. "All clear!"

Sollux called Mituna who arrived with his truck, and Equius helped Gamzee move all the heavy stuff into the bed. They brought it all to Gamzee's house and stuffed it into his room. There wasn't too much, but they'd put it away later. Now what?

They all stood in the front yard, shouting out ideas. After a few minutes of silence due to everyone thinking, Gamzee spoke.

"What about the boardwalk?" he suggested, holding out his hands. Everyone looked at each other, nodding.

"Wait," Karkat said. "How far is the boardwalk from here? And why the fuck did I not know this shit town was close to the ocean?"

"It's only like three miles away, Karbro," Gamzee said, confused. "Ya didn't motherfuckin' know that?"

"No," Karkat replied. The rest of the group giggled.

"Well then we have to go!" Terezi said matter-of-factly. Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he grumbled.

Gamzee smiled as the group started to walk, putting his arm around Karkat's shoulders. Karkat shrugged him off. Gamzee pouted.

"Aww bro, at least lemme hold your hand," he said, trying to sound desperate. Karkat sighed and reached for Gamzee's hand, gripping onto it. Gamzee laughed and leaned down to kiss Karkat's cheek.

"I love you Karkat," he said happily, looking in front of them.

Karkat blushed. "I love you too, fuckass."

The rest of the day was filled with walking around on the old, worn planks, playing games in the arcade, and worrying about old metal beams bending and breaking while riding the spinny-ride at the edge of the boardwalk. It was fun… Karkat was even smiling most of the time. But all good things have to come to an end, and by five o'clock everyone's feet were killing them. They still had to walk home, too.

**A/N: Okay I've decided that I've given up on this scene so this is what happened, I'm gonna timeskip. So they all go home, yadda yadda yadda, and then blah blah blahhh they go to school the next day and shit and let's skip over a few months, okay? Okay. I need to get to the dramatic shit now because if I don't I'm going to stop writing and none of you want that, huh? Yup. Okay. Read on.**

**~Timeskip over… Let's say…. five months.~**

Karkat Vantas was walking to his third period class when his phone alerted him that he had received a text. He pried it out of his pocket and checked who it was. It was Gamzee. He smiled lightly at the thought of him. They had had a solid relationship for the last seven months. It was their anniversary that day, actually. Karkat had even moved in with him… not exactly by choice, but he couldn't complain. Gamzee's family had become his own. He wasn't scared of Kurloz anymore. Condie was really fun to be around. And Gamzee's dad took them everywhere and went out of his way to make sure Karkat was comfortable. They were happy together, comfortable around each other, and loved each other more than anything.

Karkat opened the texting app and read what Gamzee had sent him.

TC: hEy KaRbRoThEr!

TC: mEeT mE bY mY lOcKeR aSaP.

TC: i HaVe A mOtHeRfUcKiNg SuRpRiSe FoR yOu ;;;;o)

Karkat raised an eyebrow at the emoticon. That was odd… usually only Vriska did that. That and Gamzee almost never finished "ing" words. It was always a contraction of some sort. He shrugged it off as some sort of stupid little joke he was playing and started walking to Gamzee's locker. Maybe he had something for him? It _was_ their anniversary.

He turned a corner, and looked up, but what he saw was not something he necessarily liked.

It was Gamzee, pushed up against his locker, with Vriska pinning him there. She had her tongue in his mouth and her hand in his pants. Gamzee looked with wide eyes over at Karkat, who had dropped all of his belongings.

Vriska took her mouth off of Gamzee's and smirked. Karkat felt a single tear roll down his cheek and he forced his legs to move. He didn't do anything but run, trying to ignore the cackle from Vriska that was now growing distant along with Gamzee yelling to wait, come back, it's not-

But Karkat didn't care. He just knew he had to run. To where, he didn't exactly know, but somewhere. He couldn't go to his house, that was a given. He couldn't go to Gamzee's house either. So he ran out of the open gates of the school, listening to the sound of his shoes hit the ground resonate through his skull. He was blinded by his own tears, constantly lifting his hand up to wipe away the droplets that flooded his eyes.

Gamzee shoved Vriska onto the tile floor. "You fucking bitch!" he yelled, gripping onto the collar of her dark blue tee. "Do you know what you just did, motherfucker?!"

Vriska smirked. "Yeah, I do know, clown," she laughed. "I just ruined the only good thing poor Karkat ever had."

Gamzee shook with anger. This bitch just made Karkat run away, to where he didn't know, but he ran away because he thought Gamzee had been cheating on him. He pulled back a fist and punched Vriska square in her left eye, causing her to jerk her hands up. Gamzee stood, clenching his fists. He wasn't leaving without beating her down.

Vriska stood, partially hunched over, holding her eye in both hands. She only took one away when she felt warm, thick liquid seep through her fingers. Gamzee had nearly burst her eye open. She gritted her teeth and screamed, running towards him. Gamzee tried to dodge it, but was knocked back by Vriska's hand with her rings. He felt the cold metal scrape across his face, and he could tell it was deep. He roared and socked Vriska in the stomach, knocking her down. She breathed through her teeth, not letting tears flow as the pain surged through her abdomen. Gamzee kicked her in the stomach repeatedly. He stomped on her nose, feeling it crack under the sole of his shoe. He only stopped and ran when he heard the sound of an adult yelling.

Gamzee sprinted out of the school, not knowing where to go. He had no idea where Karkat had gone. He ran for a long time, finally stopping at a corner to see what Vriska had done to his face.

He pulled out his phone but left it off, using the black screen to see what the damage was. The reflection was dim, but three scratches were clearly visible. They oozed with blood, the deep red liquid mixing with his smudged facepaint. He growled and shoved the small device in his pocket. He needed to find Karkat and explain to him what had happened.

This was bad.

This was very, very bad.


	8. Chapter 8: Bonus fucking songfic wheeeee

**And now for an equally shitty recovery from a shitty chapter -_-**

**Yuck.**

**I'm dearly sorry.**

**Thanks for sticking around this far. I really appreciate it.**

**Enjoy.**

Well, this proved it.

This proved that Karkat Vantas would never find someone who truly loved him. He would never find someone who wouldn't take advantage of him in any way they can.

These thoughts plagued Karkat's mind as he sat underneath a tree in the community park. He hugged his knees to his chest, sniffling quietly, slowly soaking his gray jeans. Happy anniversary Karkat, your boyfriend has been cheating on you with Spiderbitch. No wonder Sollux and Aradia hated her. She was a fucking bully.

Karkat's shell that kept him hidden from the world was growing stronger, and was built up with a new wave of sorrow that swept over him. Why did things like this always happen to him? Whatever did he do to deserve this type of emotional punishment? And the pawn being used to play this game of torture was… Was they boy he loved…

He dug his nails into the sides of his legs as his shoulders racked with strong sobs. At this point he didn't care if he choked on his own bout of bawling. It would be better anyways…

His phone made another noise beside him, and he let only his eyes move down to look at it. Another text from Gamzee. The calls had stopped long ago. Hours ago. Now he was just getting texts. He didn't dare read them or listen to the voicemails. No.

He wasn't mad at Gamzee. Not at all. He just felt…

Betrayed.

Betrayed because he told him about his past, he'd been through his parents sending him out, he'd been through the longest relationship he'd ever had with Gamzee. And Gamzee knew that philandering would hurt Karkat. And he cheated on him.

And now Karkat did feel mad. Mad at everything; Gamzee, Vriska, his friends for not telling him, but most of all, himself.

Because he actually let himself trust someone.

Gamzee slammed the front door of his house open, running inside.

"CONDIE!" he yelled, sliding onto the tiles in the kitchen.

Condie looked over and her eyes widened. "Gamzee?" she yelled, ceasing her washing of dishes. "The fuck you doin' he- WHAT HAPPENED TO YA FACE?!"

"No time for that, motherfucker," Gamzee growled, pointing at her. "You see Karkat walk through here?"

"No, I haven't," she said softly, sounding extremely confused. What the hell was going on?

"Then bye," Gamzee said, turning around and running back out the door. He needed to find Karkat. Now.

He had been getting his stuff out of his locker for third period when Vriska walked over and asked for his phone. Gamzee, being the generous person he was, kindly handed it to her. Who knew? Maybe she needed it for something important. Then she sent the texts and gave it back to him. She just stood in front of Gamzee with this huge smirk on her face. Gamzee was about to ask what she'd used it for when Karkat turned the corner. She saw him and jumped on Gamzee. Gamzee tried to push her off, but then he saw the look on Karkat's face and froze because his heart had fallen to somewhere deeper than hell. He had looked so… just… so… broken. Gamzee had seen something leave his eyes. He saw something tear inside of those beautifully red eyes and bleed, and he cried, he cried so much, but didn't let Gamzee see enough of himself crying because he had started running.

Which, right now, Gamzee assumed was an important thing- running, that is. He needed to find Karkat fast. He could be anywhere. he could be on a train by now. It had been a few hours and he'd checked every recreational area he knew of or where he'd been with Karkat once or twice. But he still hadn't checked the kids' park, the one with the playground.

A small amount of hope filled Gamzee's mind as he wiped away a few stray tears. Had he been crying? Yes, probably, thinking about how much hurt he'd seen on Karkat's face. God, this was so motherfucking bad...This was so fucking screwed up… He feared that Karkat would leave him, that this would never get better. That was probably the case. But he still needed to try…

Before he knew it he was at the playground, frantically scanning his surroundings. Unfortunately for himself, he was a musician with a lot of knowledge of depressing songs… So one of his favorites popped into his head.

_If you ever leave me, baby…_

He ran around, checking in the bathrooms, looking across the fields, on the structures-

_Leave some morphine at my door…_

He turned his head left and right, mentally giving up, but he had to do a double take-

'_Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby…_

He looked back around, noticing someone curled into himself under a tree-

_And there'll be no clear skies…._

He had red hair and was wearing gray jeans, and didn't look too tall, so… So he must be…

Karkat raised his head from his arms as he noticed someone running to him. This guy was tall. Taller than most of the kids on the school basketball team. And his hair was so curly-

Gamzee.

Karkat stood up as quickly as he could and tried to walk backwards, stumbling over his own feet. He heard his name being yelled, and he didn't even try to get up when Gamzee pinned him down, hugging him tightly. In a matter of seconds he was trying to kiss him, and Karkat had none of it.

"Get…" Karkat strained, choking on his sobs, pushing Gamzee away forcefully. "Off…" he continued, wiggling out of Gamzee's hold. "Of me!" He landed the side of his fist on top of Gamzee's head and scooted back, sitting on his backside and panting heavily as tears surfaced and his diaphragm contacted in spasms, so used to crying that it didn't stop. Gamzee made a hissing noise through his teeth and his hands shot up to his head. He sat up and stared at Karkat who sat in front of him, gritting his teeth and letting the tears fall.

There it was again.

That look he saw before. But more broken….

Gamzee went limp, letting his arms fall before him as he cried and cried, clenching his fists and screaming onto the grass below him. This was his fucking fault! He hurt Karkat! He hurt… he…

He didn't just hurt him, he cut him in half, destroyed the only happiness he had left. So he stayed on the ground, crying, choking on his own breath, not wanting to say anything to Karkat because he knew it would come out idiotic and hurt his Karkat more. His Karkat… His… Was he even his anymore?

_If you walk away…_

The good thing was that he couldn't hear Karkat crying anymore. He looked up and stared at Karkat who gave him a blank look. His eyes were puffy and red along with his lips, and the tip of his nose was raw from sniffing and wiping anot away.

"Karkat…"

Karkat bit his bottom lip, furrowing his brows, forcing the tears back into their ducts. He couldn't stay mad at Gamzee. "Wh-What?"

"I… I'm…" Gamzee trailed off, not wanting to apologize, at least not in that way. How did he say this? How did he explain this to Karkat? How did he start this conversation off?

Just then, Karkat noticed the cuts on Gamzee's face and let out a pitiful squeak, instinctively holding out a hand, but his fingers curled back and his wrist followed them. He was bleeding so much. He was crying _so much…_

And then the next tsunami of emotion hit the shore of his mind, and he screamed, bloodcurdling and pitiable, the kind that when you hear it you feel remorse and sorrow no matter who you are. He let the small tears out, even though he had run out long ago, and he leaned forward reluctantly. He wanted to understand. He wanted to know. That's what the rom-coms taught him. Just listen, maybe…?

Gamzee stared at his crying friend as he leaned forward and hugged him tightly, leaning into the crook of his neck. Karkat was hugging him? Why?

He slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, hating the feeling of his muscles jerking with his tired lungs. He did this to him…

"You got in a fucking fight, didn't you?" Karkat whispered, sniffing. He still thought Gamzee had cheated on him, but that didn't mean he didn't want to know what happened.

Gamzee inhaled shortly. "She walked up to me and asked to borrow my phone. She texted you. And when you turned the corner she jumped on me and fucking tricked you. And the loom on your face, Kar, the look on your face… I jacked up her eye and she scratched my face up with her rings. And then I ran off to find ya," Gamzee summarized what had happened, feeling Karkat tense up in his arms.

Karkat's eyes widened at what he had heard. Vriska had just… Had just… Wait…

Gamzee _hadn't_ cheated on him?

He cried again, not producing and tears… they were long out of supply at that point. His chest heaved and his nostrils dripped, and he used his much-too-long beige sleeves to wipe it away. He couldn't believe he'd thought that. gamzee wouldn't hurt him like that, right? Right. Right. Right…

He sighed into Gamzee's neck and nuzzled into him. He felt guilty for making Gamzee cry, a sight he never thought he'd see.

Gamzee held Karkat tighter, sensing a bit of forgiveness with a twinge of guilt. He rocked Karkat back and forth on his lap, resting his head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, but wasn't allowed to rest too long. He felt Karkat lean back and hold his face in his soft, little hands. Gamzee looked up into Karkat's red eyes, and saw him smile. And he smiled too, and his heart returned from its journey to the underworld, because whatever left Karkat's soul was back, and whatever was torn was sewing itself back up quickly.

Karkat leaned forward and kissed Gamzee deeply, trying to avoid the terrible gashes in his face that pried tears from his eyes. He brushed his silky, curly hair back with his fingers, running his thumbs over his cheeks, apologizing to him in a wordless fashion. And Gamzee kissed him back, digging his hands in his short, wild red hair.

And when Karkat leaned back, he saw the most genuine smile he'd ever seen Gamzee wear. This would take a lot of talking. This would take a lot of cuddling. This would take a lot of mending.

But that's how things work; they get broken. And sometimes they never get fixed. But other times, they get fixed, people reassemble them. They may not be perfect, they may not be the same as they were before, but they're fixed.

When they were walking home, Gamzee carrying Karkat bridal style, Karkat held onto him tightly. When they got into the house, he held him even tighter. And when they went to sleep, he held him the tightest he ever could, and probably ever would. They could get through this. They really did love each other. They loved each other to death. No matter what anyone said, this is just high school puppy love, this is just a phase, it'll end. No; they denied that with every molecule that made up their bodies.

The next endeavor was to get Vriska back.


	9. Chapter 9: IHaveASeriousHatredForSerket

***Ace Ventura voice* Alllllrighty then!**

**Bonus for all Ticcimask(creepypasta) and Thramsay(GoT) shippers out there!**

**I included these ships for a couple of friends.**

**Okay, this is one of the last chapters. Hope you like.**

Turns out they weren't going to get Vriska back.

Karkat had talked Gamzee down, and made sure that resorting to violence was not the answer. Plus, Gamzee couldn't really get into anymore trouble, because he and Vriska would definitely be suspended for at least a week with the damage done to both their bodies. Vriska was half-blind and Gamzee would have a scar on his face that would remind him of that day for the rest of his life.

So now Karkat was actually glad that Gamzee wore his clown makeup so he wouldn't have to see those gut-wrenching gashes across his face.

So they didn't come to school the day after, but the day after that. And that day, my friends, is where I shall set our story now. *snaps fingers*

"Stop flinching, Gamzee!" Karkat grumbled, trying to concentrate on covering his boyfriend's scars.

"But bro, It motherfuckin' hurts," Gamzee hissed, gritting his teeth and squinting his eyes. Karkat looked at him with an annoyed expression as he finished covering the rough scabs with white makeup. He leaned forward and pecked each one where they stretched across his nose.

"Better, clownfuck?" he said sarcastically, getting up to put the tube of facepaint back in the medicine cabinet. Gamzee smiled and stood up.

"Motherfuck yeah," he replied, stopping Karkat as he tried to walk out of the bathroom. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head. Karkat grumbled and continued walking when Gamzee released him.

When they got about halfway to school, Karkat noticed that Gamzee was looking pretty grumpy. He looked like his mind was on something other than his ridiculous miracles or the weird things he found on the sidewalk. His brows were furrowed and he wasn't smiling, but not frowning either.

"Hey," Karkat said, tapping the back of his hand against Gamzee's. "Are you okay?"

Gamzee looked down quickly, seeming to be snapped out of his thoughts like a bullet hitting a wall of glass. "Huh?"

Karkat raised an eyebrow, tilting his head down. "I said, are you fucking okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Gamzee said shortly, shaking his head. He turned his gaze back in front of himself. Karkat just shook it off and didn't say anything more.

When they entered the campus, more than a few odd looks were cast towards Gamzee. Everyone knew him as the happy, coasting-the-rails kind of guy who could find something good in everything. But today he carried a dark cloud over himself. Karkat grew slightly protective and glared straight back at anyone who looked at them funny, even flipping off a few kids. When they saw their clique, though, Gamzee stopped walking. Vriska was there, probably telling some biased, twisted version of the story.

"Nope," Gamzee said, trying to turn around. Karkat didn't let it happen.

"Gamzee fucking Makara," Karkat said sternly. "You are going to deal with that bitch. Ignore her if you have to. Letting her know that you are affected by what she did will just prove her that you are a spineless coward. Now come the fuck on."

Gamzee looked at him for a few seconds, thinking, but he complied. When they got there, Vriska was smirking and showing off her "cool new eye patch", as she called it.

"Oh, well would you look at the juvenile delinquent juggalo and his twink little boyfriend," she said snarkily, putting a hand on her hips and slouching. Karkat felt Gamzee's fist clench between his fingers. He saw Aradia's expression darken and she looked at him knowingly. She's been through her too.

"Vriska, you don't have to be that way about it. There's two sides to every story. And you already said that you love your new eye patch. So shouldn't you really be thanking Gamzee?" she said, leaning past Sollux and giving Vriska a look that said "I am not afraid of you anymore."

The rest of the group was taken aback, and some gasps were heard. Nobody talked to Vriska like that, didn't matter if you were her friend or not.

"Whatever, fatass. I'm not the one who sits around eating shit all day, gaining weight while I waste my small amount of brain cells on the stupid fucking subject of archaeology," Vriska replied, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Aradia took a step forward.

"At least I don't look like a fucking stickbug," she spat, grabbing on to Vriska's shirt. She was a surprisingly strong girl for her physique. "And at least I don't go around wallowing on my own false glory. At least I don't have to resort to making other people miserable because I can't get over my fucking anorexia and terrible home life. Poor little Vriska, who nearly killed me because she had an argument with her mom about what food to eat," she continued. Vriska looked like she was on the verge of tears at this point. Aradia smiled genuinely. "Oh, so now you see how it feels? Using other people's most personal, deep-cutting issues to hurt them. Thank you for taking the time to understand."

And with that, Vriska was left with a fractured jaw due to a blow from Aradia.

Karkat noticed that this ultimately made Gamzee happy. Oh, that's what it was. He had been thinking about Vriska. Karkat smiled at this. It made him happy that Gamzee would have tried to protect him of Vriska meant him any harm specifically.

Later that day, in French class, Gamzee got a letter from the school office that asked him to go to the counselor's room for a group session with a few other kids that had gotten in fights. It also stated that he was to bring somebody with him for support, and of course he chose Karkat.

When they got there, there were two "couples" that really stood out…Mostly because they were gay as well. Karkat had him and Gamzee sit down next to them. One boy with big, round, cokebottle glasses with orange lenses looked over to them and grinned. He had a black eye and a few teeth missing, and he was sitting next to a guy with dark brown hair that curled near his face and was wearing a red, plaid-pattern flannel shirt rolled up at the elbows. He almost looked like had had a mask on his face.

"Hey!" the glasses kid said, waving. He wore gloves, like Nepeta. "I'm Toby. Did Juggalo there beat that girl up? I was in the hallway when it happened. I thought they were dating," he rambled. Man, he almost talked as fast as Kankri. The guy next to him sighed, seeming used to the other kid. Toby just pouted and laid his head on his shoulder, staring at Gamzee. Karkat growled.

"No, I am his boyfriend, and we're not going to tell that fucking tale of misery at this moment, so leave us the fuck alone," he replied, gripping onto Gamzee's hand tighter. Why did he feel such a seething hate for this kid?

The other couple looked over and the one with the lighter hair spoke. "You two are gay?" he said softly. His eyes were sunken in and he had multiple scars littering his face. He seemed like a really quiet, meek kid.

Karkat sighed. "Yeah," he sighed. Guess everyone was going to know now. The boy raised out a hand expecting one in return from Karkat. Karkat reluctantly shook his hand.

"My name's Theon Greyjoy. Or you can call me Reek…" he said, looking down and off to the side. Weird…

His boyfriend put his arm around him, and he flinched a bit, but settled down after a few seconds.

"I'm Ramsay Bolton," the other said. He had short, thick, dark curly hair and a brown long-sleeve shirt on. He looked like a pretty quiet guy too, but stronger and more resilient. Karkat nodded and nuzzled into Gamzee's arm, trying to end anymore conversation with these idiots. Cool, they were gay too, great, just leave them alone.

The group finally ended after three hours, and Gamzee and Karkat went home completely exhausted. Gamzee looked emotionally drained and ready to pass out at any moment. They got home, and just as Karkat had suspected, Gamzee flopped down on the bed and sighed loudly into a pillow. Karkat laughed and joined him, laying his head on Gamzee's back and bending his knees.

"I don't want to deal with motherfucking anyone, Kar," Gamzee said tiredly, removing his face from the pillow. Karkat blinked and remained quiet.

"It's like, I try to be all motherfuckin' happy and shit, and I can usually pull it off. But then spiderbitch goes and hurts you and almost destroys _us _and I just… I don't… I can't…" he trailed off. Karkat could feel him fuming underneath him. He sounded completely choked with stress and annoyance. He rolled off of his back and laid his head next to Gamzee's, looking at him with only one eyes since half of his face was covered by the big, white, fluffy pillow. he reached a hand over and lightly patted Gamzee's cheek, running his thumb over the soft skin.

"Shoosh," he said lightly, giving him a sympathetic look. Gamzee's eyes fell closed, and after a few minutes, Karkat too felt himself slowly surrendering to sleep. He almost woke up when he swore he heard a purr from Gamzee. He didn't let his eyes open, though. He only allowed himself to smile. And smile he did.

Because, again, being around Gamzee and just the thought of having Gamzee was enough to keep him happy.

And he wasn't going to let anyone change that.


	10. Chapter 10: Continue?

**Kay guys I'm having trouble because this story really has nowhere else to go.**

**Plus I've kind of lost motivation.**

**So the chapter before this little note is probably going to be the last UNLESS I get spammed by everyone to make a new one. Then I'll just do it to shut you guys up because I don't want to be cleaning out my inbox for hours.**

**So yeah, let me know if it's good where I stopped or yell at me to continue.**

**Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11: YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO WAIT

**Okay I can never fucking end fanfics well enough to satisfy my readers. So I think this will be the lassssssstt chapterrrrrrrrrrrrrr becaussssssssse I can't think of anything elsssssssssssssssssssseee for the plottttttt.**

**Thanks cannibalisticReaper for the epilogue advice.**

**BLUH.**

**Oh yeah and I make a cameo in this one btw ahhaahhhahahahahahhh gahhhd dangit. Just to let you know it's not usually how I act with other artists, I can draw and i'm pretty confident in myself so just yeah**

**I don't know. I hope you enjoy this.**

_Come to Senior Prom on Friday at 9:30! Food, fun and music! Tickets on sale Friday! $5.00 each!_

This was what Karkat read on the poster-paper sign that had been plastered to the hall with scotch tape. Student Council put them up all over the school the week before, and nobody could avoid seeing them. They were painted with neon colors in all caps with the school mascot, a playing card with all four signs and a bowling hat. His name was Deuce and they were the MC Secondary Mobsters.

"_Classy_," Karkat thought, walking through the crowd of students. He was trying to ignore the actual subject of prom, since Gamzee hadn't asked him to go yet _and_ it was the day of Prom. It was making him nervous. The year before, every time the school was holding a dance, the second he saw the posters, Gamzee would ask Karkat if he'd go with him and Karkat always replied with "Of course, fuckass, I'm your boyfriend".

But the fact that he hadn't asked him yet, what with the cheap signs up for as long as they had been, was bothering the short kid. It was weird. He was starting to worry about how Gamzee felt about them. They had been together for more than a year and they lived in the same house- shared a bed even. Gamzee was always hugging him and kissing him and embarrassing him and making his heart go all funky and his face get hot and-

"_Vantas, stop thinking about it, people are going to fucking notice,"_ Karkat thought again, shaking his head. He noticed that his hair was a lot shaggier than it had been a few months ago. It had gotten longer, too. Not as much as Gamzee's, though. His was down to his shoulderblades, still soft and wavy and nearly pitch-black. The juggalo had also grown a whopping four inches during the three-month long summer break, and now he was a full thirteen inches taller than Karkat. Karkat hadn't grown much at all, and he was convinced he'd reached the end of his process of growing. Gamzee just thought it was cute, though, and found it easier to wrap himself around the short redhead or tackle him.

Karkat strode into the doorway of his current class, Art. He had this one with Gamzee. He had almost made it to his seat next to Nepeta when an arm wrapped around his stomach from behind. He was lifted up and his attacker nuzzled his neck, managing to keep him in the air while he kicked about.

"Gamzee, you cod-packing piece of shit mime! Put me the fuck down!" Karkat yelled, smacking Gamzee's arm repeatedly. God damnit, they were in the middle of everyone in class!

"Honk honk."

He was kissed on the head and set down carefully, and once he had his footing he turned around and flipped his lanky friend off with both hands. He hated it when he did this. It was embarrassing and and annoying and he secretly loved it and fuck, now he was all blushy and Nepeta looked happier than a cat being rubbed with both hands simultaneously. She smushed her cheeks with both gloved hands and made a sound that Karkat was sure only dogs could hear. They sat down next to her at the circular table, where they always ended up.

"You two are impurrsibly cute, you know that?" the cat-lover cooed, resting her chin on her hand. Karkat blushed and galred while Gamzee smiled.

"Aw, thanks kittysis,' he said happily. patting her head. Nepeta was like a little sister to him. "So, you draw anything for your shippin' wall lately-"

"Um, hi, is it okay if I sit here?" a girl interrupted, smiling awkwardly. She wore a purple v-neck with plain denim long-shorts and was covered in freckles, the most being on her face and shoulders. She had a gray and magenta backpack with Sharpie doodles all over it. She had short, bright red hair, green eyes, and black braces. "I'm kinda new, so…"

"Sure, sis," Gamzee said, pulling out a chair for the new kid. "So what's your name?"

The girl smiled. "I'm Abi. I just moved here yesterday."

"Well don't fucking get acquainted with clownfuck over here. He'll kill you softly with his stupidity," Karkat said, rolling his eyes and taking out his sketchbook.

The girl laughed. "Note taken."

Gamzee got his sketchbook out and turned to a drawing he had been working on while the teacher called roll. The new girl looked over and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my fuck, you are amazing!" she whisper-yelled, staring at Gamzee. "Dude, I can't draw for shit."

Gamzee smiled lightly. "Oh nah, we all think that way. Lemme see some 'a your stuff, i'm always up for exercising my jeeper-creeper-peepers," he said, crossing his eyes. The girl laughed nervously and flipped to a page in her notebook covered in doodles. She shoved it over to Gamzee quickly and bit her bottom lip, fearing the worst.

"Woah," Gamzee sighed out, turning the page to find more doodles that replaced the notes she probably should have been taking. "You're pretty damn good, motherfucker. What are all these horned things from?"

The girl stuttered. 'U-uh, it's just a thing I like to read. It's a webcomic."

"Wicked," Gamzee replied, shutting the sketchbook and pushing it back over to her. The teacher called his name. Then Karkat's. Then Nepeta's. Then mine(HAHA TOLD YOU I WAS GONNA BE IN THIS THING).

About halfway into class, Gamzee was done with his practice sketch. The lesson was boring and he already knew how to do it,plus he was usually pretty quick with his drawings. The teacher wasn't looking, so he head-butted Karkat in the shoulder. Karkat shoved him off but he came right back again, that time nuzzling him and leaning up to kiss him on the neck.

Nepeta leaned over to the new girl. "Arent they just adorable?" she cooed, smiling. The new girl's eyes widened.

"Wait, they're together? I thought he was just a really affectionate friend," she said, pointing to Gamzee. Karkat glared and Gamzee smiled crookedly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uhh, yeah, we're-"

"Shut up. Nope. You aren't doing this right now," Karkat barked, smacking his hand over Gamzee's mouth. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he swiped his hand back, scowling.

"Fucking hell, you jugga-trash shitfuck! You didn't have to fucking lick my hand!" he raised his voice, violently wiping his hand on Gamzee's jacket. Gamzee pouted.

"Oh come on Karbrother, I had to get it off somehow."

"Well you could have just fucking taken my hand down!"

"I didn't think of that."

"No shit, sherlock! God, now I have disgusting faygo-tainted saliva on my ha-"

Gamzee leaned over and kissed Karkat, cutting him off. Karkat's face faded to red and he shoved Gamzee away, wiping a bit of greasepaint off of his lips.

"Karbro, you talk too much sometimes."

"Oh come the fuck here."

Gamzee smirked and leaned his head towards Karkat, gladly accepting the smaller teen grabbing his face and kissing him on the cheek. Karkat released him and went back to his task of drawing, completely forgetting that the new girl had just witnessed that.

"Sweet baby jesus, you two act just like-" the redhead stopped short when Gamzee and Karkat both looked up at her. She shook her head lightly. "You guys are like, exactly the same as my OTP for that webcomic thing."

"They are? Tell me what it is so I can add it to my shipping wall!" Nepeta squealed, grabbing onto the girl's arm and bouncing up and down.

"Woah man, calm your tits," the new kid laughed, "It's called Homestuck and the ship is called GamKar."

Art class went by. The new girl had her PE class with Nepeta next and would surely tell her about Homestuck. Karkat had English and Gamzee had math, so they had to separate. This left Gamzee to think about how exactly he was going to ask Karkat to the dance.

It was senior prom, for crying out loud; he absolutely _had_ to make it special. It was the last year they'd be definitely attending the same school together. He had been planning on taking him out and asking him all dramatic-like, but he started to think that maybe Karkat wouldn't like it. But then again, Karkat liked very few things. Or if he did actually like the idea of something romantic like that he probably wouldn't tell Gamzee out of embarrassment.

Luckily, he had his best friend Terezi and his nearly-best-but-not-quite-Terezi-best- friend, Tavros to help him out during math. He sat down in between them like always, slinging his backpack off of his shoulder and into his lap, sliding down in his chair. He placed his arms around his backpack and hugged it to his chest out of habit- he was thinking about something that had to do with Karkat, so if he couldn't hang on to said friend, he had to find something else. His friends immediately noticed this.

"What, uh, is it this time, Gamzee?" Tavros asked, leaning onto one arm. Terezi followed him, crossing her arms and pushing forward on them with a grin that showed her curiosity. Interrogation was her strong point.

"Yes, just what is bothering my clowny stoner bestestestest friend since kindergarten?" she purred in her raspy voice.

Gamzee sighed. "I'm havin' some trouble thinkin' of-"

"Gamzee, be quiet! You came here to learn, not to socialize!" the math teacher yelled. She hadn't even started class. Gamzee just rolled his eyes and took a piece of binder paper from his backpack along with his favorite purple pen. He was going to pass around notes.

i CaNt ThInK oF hOw To AsK kArBrO tO tHe DaNcE :o(

W3LL 1S TH4T R34LLY 4 PROBL3M? 1T'S NOT L1K3 YOUR3 PROPOS1NG TO H1M G4MZ.

uHH, YEAH,, YOU SHOULD,, JUST ASK HIM NORMALLY,,, I MEAN, kARKAT'S YOUR BOYFRIEND,,,, i'M SURE HE WON'T MIND,,,

yEaH bUt I wAnT tO mAkE iT aLl Up AnD sPeCiAl.

wELL THEN,,, WHY NOT,,, UH,,, TAKE HIM TO DINNER,,,, OR SOMETHING?

Y3S TH4T 1S A T4STY 1D34 1ND33D! ):]

K4RK4T DO3S L1K3 ROM4NC3Y TH1NGS, R1GHT?

YeAh He LiKe CrIeS aNd ShIt WhEn OnE oF tHeM dIeS

YoU dOnT eVeN wAnT tO kNoW wHaT i HaD tO wItNeSs Go DoWn dUrInG fAuLt In OuR sTaRs

H3H3H3!

uHH, YEAH,, BUT REALLY GAMZ,,, JUST TAKE HIM OUT OR SOMETHING,,, KNOWING HIM HE WOULD REALLY LIKE IT,,

OkAy WeLl ThAnKs YoU gU

The paper was snatched away from under Gamzee's hands and his pen fell to the floor.

"Mr. Makara, I suggest you rid of your intolerable behavior before I am forced to send you to Slick's office. We are in the classroom."

Gamzee looked up at her from his seat and gave her a slow blink. He lazily looked from side to side, surveying his area.

"Well ain't that just real bitchin' true, motherfucker."

The teacher scowled. "Leave this classroom! I will be out to speak with you after I finish instructing students who actually want to learn something."

"Whatever you say, teach."

He got up and strode out the door, knowing he'd leave the campus. This teacher took a long time to explain the lessons. Plus, it was a law that if your teacher didn't come meet a student outside of the classroom but still on campus within 15 minutes, the student(s) is legally allowed to leave campus.

So the minutes passed.

One.

Two.

Five.

Ten.

Fifteen. Gamzee was home-free. So he started walking back, knowing Tavros would give his backpack to Karkat so he could drop it off later on. Once he got home has surprised to hear someone upstairs. Nobody was home this time except for Kurloz, and he was in the kitchen with Meulin. He raised an eyebrow as he looked towards his brother, who signed him the name Karkat.

What was he doing up there? He usually never missed his classes.

Gamzee began signing with his brother.

_Kurloz, when did he get here?_

_**Just a few minutes ago.**_

_Do you know why, bro?_

_**No. He didn't say a motherfucking thing. Well, he waved but didn't explain, as far as I'm concerned.**_

_Huh._

Gamzee looked up at the stairs and shrugged. Might as well just go up and see what he was doing. And it may be a good chance to ask him to prom, too.

Karkat fiddled around in the walk-in closet and art studio, which honestly was more of a closet now that he was living there. He searched aimlessly through his clothes for something decent. All he had were band tees, oversized sweaters, skinny jeans, sweats, and work/pajama tees. He was going to be the one to ask Gamzee to the prom anyway. Gamzee wasn't going to. So he had to find something nice to wear. Just then he heard familiar footsteps coming up the stairs. Fuck, that was Gamzee!

"Karbro, Kurloz told me you were in he-"

"NO! NOBODY IS IN HERE! JUST YOUR FATHER!" Karkat yelled, trying his best to imitate Gamzee's dad's voice. He regretted it.

Gamzee laughed. "Okay dad, then I don't think you'll mind me up and comin' into my own room."

Karkat panicked, still in the closet."Uhhh no no no, Gamzee you chickenshit motherfucker if you don't leave I swear-"

"Ya swear what, bro?" Gamzee cut him off, smirking. He grabbed hold of the doorknob and shook it, hearing the closet door slam shut. He turned the doorknob and pushed the movable wall open, putting his arms behind his back.

karkat heard the door creak open and he frantically scrambled up on to one of the shelves. Luckily he was small so he could crouch down enough to hide.

"Come on bro, I know you're in there… I don't even know why you're hidin' in the first place," Gamzee teased, walking slowly towards the large white closet door. He purposely made his footsteps loud enough for Karkat to hear. Karkat didn't say a single word.

Gamzee made it to the door and opened it. He smirked as he didn't immediately see his short bro. He was hiding somewhere…

Karkat watched behind jackets or some article of clothing as Gamzee slowly made his way closer to him. Soon he was almost in front of him. If he was just quiet, maybe he could pull this off until he went out aga-

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me! They could care less as long as someone'll bleed! So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose! Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not m-_

Karkat swiftly pressed "decline" on his smartphone. It had gone off. Of course it was Kankri who had called him at the absolute worst of times. Gamzee was now staring straight at him through the shirts or jackets or what the fuck, who cares?! He was caught!

"Gotcha."

Gamzee strode towards him, quite happy with himself. Winner!

Karkat jumped, hitting his head on the top of his head against the next shelf. Fucking hell! His hands shot up to his cranium and he lost his balance, falling off of his perch-fuck, how even high was this goddamned thing?!- and right into Gamzee's chest.

The wind was knocked right out of the juggalo as his boyfriend fell right on top of him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around him, trying to gain his breath back as well as stop his little one from falling. He stumbled backwards into his art supplies, knocking the three easels over and several tubs of paint. The clink of wooden brushed filled his ears, and he blinked, quite dizzy.

Karkat opened his previously clenched-shut eyes and loosened his grip on Gamzee. He leaned up from his chest and brought his hand up to wipe away a wet substance from his forehead.

Paint?

He looked down to see purple and red splattered all over himself and Gamzee. He then realized that they had fallen right on all of his art shit. All the paint was stained on his clothes, most importantly his favorite sweater, a crab one that Gamzee had given him for valentine's that year. He looked down to see Gamzee smiling at him and he glared right back down. Before he could start yelling, he was pulled downward and kissed.

"Hey, uh, sorry I didn't up and ask earlier Karbro, but.." Gamzee said, pulling away from Karkat. "Would you wanna-"

"Yes, you finally fucking ask! god damnit Gamz, what on earth were you planning on doing? Waiting until _after_ the dance to tell me?" Karkat steamed, rolling his eyes. Fucking finally!

"Motherfucking awesome."

"Wait, Gamzee."

"What?"

"Prom is _tonight_," Karkat sighed. He'd never be able to get cleaned up in time.

"Yeah?" Gamzee replied, leaning up to peck Karkat on the cheek again. It was at 9:30. They'd make it. "And?"

Karkat pouted and stood up. "Ugh. This is your fucking fault. Now I'm going to get cleaned up. You scrub the goddamned paint out of the carpets." He walked to the bathroom, still staring at his ruined clothes.

Fuck, this was going to turn into a disaster.

**A/N: haha imma make you wait for the next one. sorry i just needed to finish this part. i'll have the whole thing one this weekend, i promise.**


End file.
